


Tengo un mono

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryuu tiene un mono (?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengo un mono

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.  
>  **Nota** : El poema es feo adrede.

_Tengo un mono, con una cola graciosa y manos curiosas que todo investigan._

_Tengo un mono, al que le gusta jugar trepándose por mis piernas._

_Tengo un mono, cubierto de cicatrices que suelo curar._

_Tengo un mono, es muy mimoso: le gusta dormir abrazado a mí._

_Dicen que no es muy inteligente… pero yo lo quiero igual._

* * *

 

El muchacho dejó de garabatear y le cedió el trozo de papel recién arrancado con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. El pelirrojo frunció la frente, intentando así demostrar una fingida antipatía, a la vez que sus oídos eran anegados por la dulce melodía de una risa.

 _Mono_ … así había comenzado todo en el punto álgido de una discusión matutina; y a decir verdad, si Abarai se detenía a analizarlo mejor, no se lo imaginaba a Ishida -siempre tan correcto y educado- insultando de otro modo.

Pudo haberse metido con su familia, denigrar a su madre o a una hermana imaginaria o supuesta, incluso poner en tela de juicio su hombría, pero no… solo le surgió, como el improperio ideal, gritarle "mono" con todo el aire de sus pulmones, motivado por una furia creciente.

Y se suponía que tenía que ofenderse o mostrarse más enojado al menos, pero el teniente estalló en risas logrando que el joven de gafas montara en cólera de nuevo.

Empujones, más injurias, forcejeo, un beso.

Algo no cuadraba en esa fórmula, en esa ecuación. Algo sobraba. Sin embargo no les importó, con el tiempo averiguarían el resultado.

Amigos; amigos con derechos; amantes; pareja; novios.

¿Quién sabría decirlo?

Uryuu lo adivinó esa misma tarde en la que se sentó a trazar el insulso intento de poema, que a su manera -burlona si se quiere decir- revelaba su auténtico sentir; y lo intuyó recién ese mismo día, escasas horas atrás y gracias a una Orihime avergonzada que, con temor, sondeó la posibilidad de ser aquello que con el shinigami sustituto creía no poder serlo nunca -por cobardía, ya que todos, menos los involucrados, abrigaban la certeza de que el anhelo era mutuo-.

—Me halaga, Inoue-san —expresó cuando consiguió salir del sopor que lo había embargado, sorprendido por el simple hecho de que alguien tuviera esas claras y directas intenciones con él—, pero no puedo corresponderte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por qu-?

—No es porque no me gustes —se apresuró a aclarar ante el semblante apesadumbrado de su compañera—; eres… muy hermosa.

—¿Entonces? —investigó con un brillo melancólico en sus ojos vivaces— Es porque ya hay alguien en tu vida, ¿cierto?

El chico de ojos azules caviló con seriedad al respecto por primera vez: ¿Qué era el teniente de la sexta división para él?

—Pues… —pronunció con la mirada perdida que enseguida posó sobre la figura de la pelirroja— Tengo un mono.

Lo dijo con seriedad, pero de inmediato carcajeó con discreción, sin buscar herir u ofender a su amiga con el gesto. Esta, por el contrario, lo meditó un segundo.

—Claro, te entiendo perfectamente, Ishida kun —aseguró firme y convencida— ¡lo que yo necesito es un mono!

—¿Eh? —El Quincy intentó, en vano, bajar a la dama de su nube personal. Ella era así y con franqueza nadie lograba entender cómo conseguía llegar a esas conclusiones, casi siempre fantasiosas e inexplicables.

Se despidió, tranquilo por haber aclarado el asunto sin que nadie resultara herido, y caminó rumbo a su departamento donde su mono aguardaba por él; seguramente para recibirlo con saltos, ansioso por nuevas caricias y renovadas travesuras. Debía darle de comer -su mono siempre tenía hambre-, abrazos y besos; pero sobre todo, debía darle mucho amor.

* * *

 

**FIN**


End file.
